After Time Lord of the rings sequel
by Moreelen
Summary: A Lord of the Rings sequel. It mostly talks about Legolas. What would happen if something in Legolas life completely changed? Please read enjoy review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR characters nor ideas !! a/n: This is a story is just after Aragorn and Arwen 's wedding.(mentioned at the end of the Return of the King. Supposedly Arwen traveled to Gondor to marry Aragorn there.) It mainly talks about Legolas , because it seems utterly unfair that Aragorn and Faramir get to marry and Legolas doesn't(so it will talk about Legolas life after the book finished). Part of it is about Aragorn and Arwen because they are very chief characters.  
  
This is my first story so I accept all king of comments! Read ,Enjoy and Review! Also , I will be using elfish (this made the story extremely difficult ) and it's REAL elfish, not one I just invented. There might be mistakes in some parts, but don't worry , I'll put the meaning at the bottom of the story. I just wanted to add elfish so it could look more real and authentic.  
  
Also I don't know how elfish years are calculated ,so what I'll do is this. From 1-20 I just add a cero. And from 20-30 (because elves don't look like they are older than 30 , do they?)you just keep adding and adding, and when they turned thirty they just stay like that.. In this story Arwen is obviously in her oldest years , lets say she looks like 28 . Legolas is like 18 or 20 . So..on to the story!  
  
THE WEDDING  
  
All in the city was silent ,still you could see in all Gondor people were happy .Of course they were, they had just wan the last war and they had a new king. They were all waiting for someone. If you looked carefully on the road ahead , you could see people, or elves, getting closer. Finally , you could see them. First of all was Lady Arwen ,so beautiful and so charming. She was wearing a white beautiful dress , and carrying her veil was young girl . This girl was as good-looking as Arwen ,but she looked much more younger .Like a teenager or a16 year old to human eyes .This girls appearance was like Arwen 's . Black hair , black eyes and a beautiful white face.  
  
Behind them , in a carriage was Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. Glorfindel handed something to Elrond.  
  
"Should I call a servant to take care of it" Glorfindel said looking at the crown in Elronds hands.  
  
"Its to valuable for any elf to carry it. I must say I don't trust them all when it comes to something of such magnitude" said Elrond  
  
"So what then , my lord?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"I should call someone I trust entirely." He said "Ariawen!"  
  
Glorfindel left the carriage The young girl turned and walked to the carriage.  
  
"Yes , my lord. How can I help you?" The girl , called Ariawen asked.  
  
"This" he pointed to the crown "Is Arwen Evenstar 's crown. You must take a horse and take it to the palace were Arwen and Aragorn are marrying. Make haste , because it must be there before we arrive."  
  
Ariawen took the crow and nodded. "Yes , my lord"  
  
"Elye ela vanya" said Elrond .  
  
Ariawen just left the carriage pretending she hadn't heard the last words of her lord.  
  
"Ariawen, Seler " called Arwen "Where are you going?"  
  
"Your father has ordered me to go to the palace and deliver this present for you. I must deliver it before you arrive , so I most leave now." And she climbed a black horse and said  
  
"Noro lim, Morëelen, Noro lim" and she left.  
  
Arwen arrived , and the party marched fluently. You could hear laughter and people drinking and eating happily. Arwen and Aragorn were the center of attention .Everybody was happy for them. Arwen saw Ariawen and she called her .  
  
" Ariawen! Come please" she called. Ariawen walked towards Arwen and Aragorn.  
  
" Aragorn , I want you to meet my sister , Ariawen" she said. Aragorn was quite surprised , since he thought he knew everyone in Arwen 's family. Ariawen smiled.  
  
" You never told me you had a sister , Arwen" he said.  
  
" I wasn't much of a sister ,was I Arwen?" she said "Nobody has ever heard of me because I didn't live with my family part of my life"  
  
"Still , today everybody is meeting her" said Arwen.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you , my lady" said Aragorn and he left.  
  
"I'm going to be introduced?" Ariawen asked . Arwen nodded "But I don't want to be introduced sister , I though I just came to be with you. Not to be introduced to a whole kingdom. I'm not like you, you are very different. You're graceful and everybody you meet falls in love with you. But I'm not like that , I'll never be the center of attention"  
  
"Oh please sister , you are already the center of attention. Half of the guest are already talking about you. The other half is too busy admiring you." She giggled  
  
"You know I hate the type of people that think they know you without even talking to you , Arwen ."  
  
"Oh yes sister. I also know you many other things. Such as dresses , parties , reunions and..-"  
  
" well , you cannot blame me." Ariawen said .  
  
Arwen smiled "no , I can't. But that doesn't change that you are still going to be presented as my only sister." She said "oh , do you want to meet some friends of mine?"  
  
"Friends?" asked Ariawen.  
  
" Yes , they were in the fellowship too. With Aragorn."  
  
"oh" said Ariawen , who was getting tired and didn't like the idea of being introduced in front of all this people. "I'd love to , but I have things to do , maybe later" and she walked away. She wanted to go to the garden , but something ,or someone, stopped her when they crashed.  
  
"Sorry!" she cried and tried to continue walking.  
  
"Look at this , don't you recognize me , warrior lady?" a taller elf asked Ariawen looked up with disbelief and shouted . "GLORFINDEL!" people turned around , and glared at her. " I can't believe it you! I haven't talk to you since..wow . it a long time! Its great to see you!  
  
"Well , the one that's surprised to see you is me . I never thought you could turn out into such a fine lady," said Glorfindel and they hugged. Then they went to the nearest table and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Incredible! Really Incredible!" said Gimli.  
  
"what's so incredible ?" asked Legolas  
  
"oh well , as you see . When I left Rivindel the first time , I thought I would never see a lady as beautiful as Arwen. Then when I left Lorien , I thought I would never find a lady as beautiful as Galadriel. And now..this lady I see talking with Glorfindel could beat them both" Gimli said , and Legolas just remained silent. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I can't believe it's you" said Glorfindel "you are so changed"  
  
Ariawen smiled "well , I must say you look exactly the same"  
  
"How did you survived, out in the wild , with nothing but yourself?" he asked. Ariawen smiled again. Then she sighed. "it was difficult"  
  
FINITO! Well , only the first time. PLESE! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I don't care if they are flames!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Elvish words:  
  
"Elye ela vanya" = you look beautiful "seler" = sister 


End file.
